


brudami）就是车，开了半截

by RocketRaccoon_89p13



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketRaccoon_89p13/pseuds/RocketRaccoon_89p13
Summary: 又——臭——又——长——还没写完——的brudami三轮车。米12岁。英文发表文章完全看不懂，我疯了。





	brudami）就是车，开了半截

布鲁斯打算把达米安送去寄宿学校，这其实从某种意义上来说是好事，至少对布鲁斯来说是好事。哥谭最近安静的不像话，蝙蝠夜巡打击罪犯的压力轻了很多，他暂时不需要罗宾作为帮手。所以在平静之后的暴风雨到来之前，罗宾需要挤出时间去上学。

达米安和他谈了，关于学校的事、以及他这么做的理由，结局当然是不欢而散，而且五分钟路程的私立学校变成了距离五小时的寄宿学校。达米安朝他大喊大叫，朝他骂出了十二年以来他学到的所有脏话，但实际上那些语句并不过分，达米安很有教养。布鲁斯早就忘了具体内容，他只记得达米安因为言语激动而涨红的脸，以及那双发红的眼眸，男孩昂着头，眼泪就在盛着宝石的盒子里打转。

十二岁的少年，他有着和他母亲一样的眼睛，像猫一样的绿。达米安搬来韦恩宅已经过了两年，两年的时间说长不长、说短不短，达米安越来越像塔利亚，哪怕他才十二岁。布鲁斯用自顾自的离开结束了争吵，他踱回房间，他的脑袋乱成一团，他开始害怕。塔利亚是世界上最危险、又是最充满诱惑力的女人，她的儿子达米安轻松继承了她的特质，一切不利于布鲁斯的特质。从什么时候开始的？他对达米安的爱变得扭曲，他的儿子，他的亲骨肉，他血液中的一部分。他疯了一般开始渴求那一部分。

在事态变得严重之前，他得想办法减少与达米安见面的次数。他在韦恩集团停留的时间更长，夜巡的时间也变得更长——他对达米安进行了禁足，所以罗宾暂时休假。但韦恩庄园那些防护措施拦不住达米安，不光是因为达米安身手不错，也是因为阿福的心软，所以布鲁斯这几个小办法根本没用。当他回到办公室，看到达米安小小的身体正窝在他的办公椅里，双脚嚣张地搭在他的一摞文件上，用挑衅的眼神看着他时，他就知道该怎么做了。

“父亲，您恨我吗？”

男孩的声音惊醒了陷入沉思的布鲁斯，他慌忙抬起头看向门口，那里是布鲁斯漆黑房间的唯一光源，达米安就站在走廊的灯光下，翡翠的眼睛闪闪发亮。蝙蝠侠和他夜巡时一样坐在黑暗里，他不敢去看那双眼睛，他害怕，他怕达米安看见自己的阴暗面，他非常怕。

“我不恨你。”布鲁斯的声音有点颤抖。

“那您讨厌我吗？”

“我不讨厌你。”布鲁斯克制住了那丝畏惧。

“那您为什么三番五次的把我推远？”

达米安有点生气。他前进了两步，关上了房间的门，现在他也置身于黑暗了。罗宾适应黑暗的能力很强，今天的哥谭没有月亮，但远处有朦胧灯光。他借着窗外的黑夜瞧见了布鲁斯，朝着他的父亲一步步靠近。

布鲁斯没有作答，他垂着头，听见了达米安逼近的脚步声，即便踩在柔软的地毯上声音也十分巨大，那和他的心跳声重叠了。他头一回感觉自己很失败。一个失败的父亲，一个失败的布鲁斯韦恩。

“如果您不讨厌我，为什么不让我留在你身边？”达米安丝毫不掩饰自己的愤怒，甚至连敬称都懒得用了。“罗宾也是，达米安韦恩也是。你把我禁足，不让我跟你去夜巡。你故意待在韦恩集团，哪怕什么事都没有。告诉我，父亲，你有什么事在躲着我？你在瞒着我什么？”

布鲁斯很少对别人装聋作哑，现在他却这么做了。达米安已经站到了他面前，居高临下俯视着他的失败父亲，正为自己占了上风而有点沾沾自喜。

“回答我，父亲。你听得见。”

“达米安，我的儿子。”布鲁斯嗓音沙哑，达米安感觉有些不对劲，但好歹他说话了。“你会知道一切，但不是现在。”

“……什么？”达米安没太听清。

“你会明白的。现在，离开我的房间。”

“你果然恨我，对吧。你在韦恩大宅对我下了逐客令。”男孩的怒火轻易被点燃，“好了，现在话题又回到最开始的地方，这就是你想看到的结果吗，父亲？父子两个又一次变成死敌？”

布鲁斯被吵的心烦意乱，燃着的火柴与引信就差吹口气的距离。达米安的话太多了，而只有一个办法能堵住知更鸟的嘴。

布鲁斯站起身，现在轮到他来俯视达米安了，男孩正要发表的长篇大论因为布鲁斯突然的压迫感而哽在喉咙，下一秒他就被提溜着睡衣衣领丢到床上，还没反应过来就被堵住了嘴唇，那些长篇大论变成了喉咙处无力的反抗，他瞪大了眼睛。布鲁斯对擒拿很在行，尤其对方是一个十二岁左右的小男孩，哪怕这个小男孩是罗宾。男孩纤细手腕被布鲁斯一只手就钳在头顶，慌张乱蹬的双腿被狠狠顶在裆部的膝盖叫停。布鲁斯用另一只手捏着达米安下颔，力度不轻不重，以免达米安坚硬的牙齿伤害到二人。

韦恩老爷是情场高手，他几乎知道所有的接吻方式，但这次对面是达米安，是他的儿子，他吻的小心翼翼又极具侵略性。舌尖灵活的扫过达米安口腔的每一处，用柔软摩擦他的上颚，卷带起他的舌头轻轻吸吮，又恰到好处的留给他换气的时机。二人的津液在他的嘴中混合，透亮液体从嘴角溢出，顺着他的脸颊徐徐滑落。达米安的吻技几乎是负的，生疏并且十分抗拒，毕竟对他来说是第一次，但他已经停止了身体的挣扎。他紧闭双眼，嘴角溢出的呜咽声渐渐被布鲁斯吞没，因为他意识到了那个从喉咙发出的微妙声音到底有多尴尬，所以在理智还允许的范围内选择噤声。他的大脑有点缺氧，是布鲁斯绵密细腻的吻导致的，然而更多的是因为对布鲁斯的举动感到迷茫。

漆黑安静的房间只剩二人粗重的呼吸声、与深吻的咂舌声。达米安的味道是青涩、稚嫩的，也是危险的，以及一股骨子里属于奥古的尖锐。韦恩家的人都有强大的控制欲，这一点在布鲁斯身上很好的体现了出来。他终于放开了达米安被亲肿的嘴唇，唇齿间拉扯出一道银丝。达米安费力睁开眼，羞耻从脸颊一路烧到耳根，布鲁斯正不慌不忙解开他的睡衣扣子，另手依旧钳着他的手腕。

“……布鲁斯韦恩，你放开我。”

连达米安自己都没意识到自己的语气变得奇怪，就像是在撒娇一般。恶，撒娇？那很令人反胃。

“我不想再纠正你的称呼问题。”布鲁斯话语平静，灰蓝眸子盯着达米安，那双翡翠在黑夜里也闪着光，他不得不视线下移。达米安很瘦，肌肉也没完全成型，但看着很养眼，纤细而充满力量感。布鲁斯整个手掌贴上达米安的腰肢，粗糙指腹摩挲上他的腹肌，沿着他若隐若现的腹肌曲线向上滑去，灼热掌心覆上他肋骨处，拇指按在其中一点上，由慢到快的揉动那处小小的凸起。达米安倒吸了一口冷气，嘴巴紧闭不让自己惊呼出声，扭过头看向别处。布鲁斯注意到了他的反应，很是可爱，是他从来不曾见过的一面，但布鲁斯绝不满足于此。他俯下身，嘴巴啄了啄达米安的耳朵尖。

“感觉舒服可以叫出来，达米安。这只有我们两个人，你不用害羞。”

随后他挪到达米安胸前另一点，张嘴含住了那处，舌尖绕着乳尖打圈圈，时不时的吸吮着，手上动作不停。达米安脸上的温度持续增加，被他父亲很突兀的无耻言论羞到无地自容，紧接着大脑就停止了思考。十二岁的男孩还在快速发育，这时候的身体敏感程度直线上升，他紧咬着牙试图不让那些丢人声音露馅，可还是有漏网之鱼——在布鲁斯轻轻咬住凸起的时候，有几声可耻的呻吟从牙关溢出。那只掌控胸口另一处的手松开来，把他的睡裤向下拽拽，露出男孩的三角内裤。

“停下，……父亲，别。”

达米安大概知道布鲁斯想干什么了，但他没办法阻拦，只能咬着牙堪堪阻止。布鲁斯的大手覆上内裤的鼓囊，达米安身子一颤。布鲁斯隔着布料揉捏小知更鸟，十二岁对于布鲁斯来说一只手完全够用。他起身，也松开了钳制达米安手腕的那只手。小知更鸟在他的手里慢慢站起，他扒开内裤一角，拇指指腹摩挲着顶端，整个小罗宾都被包在手心里，他上下缓慢的撸动着达米安的稚嫩阴茎。

“不用强忍，身体的反应从来不会骗人。这不是某种刑罚。”布鲁斯仗着优秀的夜视能力看看他的儿子正紧紧捂着自己的嘴，他另手握住了达米安的阴囊，不轻不重捏在手里，男孩藏不住的叹息声钻进了布鲁斯的耳朵。“很舒服，对吗。达米安，舒服就叫出来。”

“我——呃嗯……”

达米安头昏脑涨，很大一部分原因是布鲁斯话多的不像话。男人加快了手里的律动，罗宾的话刚说出口就变成了呜咽，他感觉到身体的某一部分起了变化。他懂的知识很多，他知道那是什么。

但那对于一个十二岁的小孩来说有些太快了，至少还没到那个时候，他连遗精都还没见过。而现在，十二岁的达米安，全身最重要的部位正被他的亲生父亲握在手中爱抚，那对于布鲁斯来说真的太小了。很不应该，不对吗？男孩脸涨得通红，哪怕他们并不是正常关系的父子，仅存的理智也告诉他：这是错的，这不应该发生。而他的潜意识在说：别动，达米安，动一下的话布鲁斯真的有可能把那玩意儿捏爆。他今晚肯定吃错药了。

所以他真的没有太多反抗，只能紧紧攥着身下的床单，被迫分开双腿仰躺着，亲生父亲正半跪半坐在他的双腿之间，揉捏他还没发育完的阴茎，打理的整齐的拇指指甲时不时敲敲顶端，在达米安年轻的身体沉默的颤抖中为他的性启蒙亲力亲为。布鲁斯放过那对囊袋，他抬起达米安的双腿，睡裤被轻易脱下来丢到一旁。而在他俯下身子打算亲吻那只小鸟前，手心传来了湿润的黏腻感。达米安在他父亲的引导下进行了第一次射精，他甚至完全没有感觉到自己为此下意识抬高了臀部。

“达米安……我以为你会更久一点。”

布鲁斯又开始说话了，不是什么正经话。达米安嘁了一声，打算反驳。

“我……唔！”

在他刚张开嘴的时候就被打断了发言——被布鲁斯沾着粘稠液体的食指和中指。那是他刚才的失态产物，达米安很清楚，所以涌上来了一阵阵反胃感。但布鲁斯对这些并不在意，他娴熟的用手指拨弄达米安柔软的舌头，并且用了一点点技巧来阻止达米安用他尖利的牙切断他的指尖。唾液取代了那些乳白色的液体，他听到了达米安费劲吞咽的声音，平躺咽东西可不是什么容易的事，尤其是一个孩子，所以有一部分他口腔分泌的液体从嘴角流了下去。

“不听话的小孩是要被惩罚的，你应该很明白。”布鲁斯抽出手指，上面蹭满了另一种属于达米安的体液。

刚才发生了什么，他被父亲用手指操嘴？达米安大口大口喘着气，口水呛到了喉咙，他不停用力咳嗽着，挣扎着从床上坐起。布鲁斯向里挪了挪，坐到床上，把他扶到自己的怀里，轻轻拍着他的后背。他第一次发现达米安的身体真的很小很小，哪怕他十二岁了，这个小孩正边咳边捂着自己的胸口，身子蜷在一起，他想起了第一次见到达米安的时候。

“我以为你要更高大一些，父亲。”

十岁的达米安浑身都是刺儿，对于敌人的态度只有斩尽杀绝，连刀都敢架在父亲的脖子上。布鲁斯用了两年的时间去接纳他的暴躁，磨平他的棱角。他不杀人了，这很好，并且他学会了点到为止，学会了更多的宽容，学会了热爱与尊重。

看起来达米安找到了他到底需要的是什么，然而布鲁斯却越来越困惑。罗宾会在蝙蝠侠的教导下成长，直到有能力成为独当一面的英雄；可蝙蝠侠一直都需要罗宾。

“我不需要被惩罚。”达米安有气无力的声音把布鲁斯拖回现实，他别过头不去看布鲁斯，尴尬的气氛让他不敢去看他的父亲。而男人正用蝙蝠侠的眼神盯着他的刺猬头。“——我为我的冲动向你道歉，父亲。”他还在喘着气，伸手抓住内裤边向上提去，试图把它穿好，“——那我先走一步。”

“这都是你自找的，我的儿子。”布鲁斯握住他拉扯内裤的手，另一只手强行别过他的头，强迫他与自己对视。“韦恩课堂第一问：这种情况该怎么办？”

和布鲁斯的距离过于近了，他的上身努力向后躲闪，但布鲁斯的手紧紧压制着他的后脑勺，这给他一种布鲁斯又要亲上来的错觉。但事实并非如此，他一直在用“这只是父子教育的一个环节，手把手为儿子的性教育铺路”或者“布鲁斯今天被自己气坏了脑子”这样的破烂理由给他的父亲给儿子手淫找一个解释，他感觉到布鲁斯扣着他后脑勺的手正轻抓他的头发，就像顺家猫的毛一样。他那只抓着内裤的手被捉起，向着布鲁斯的方向探去，他碰到了一个灼热的、硬邦邦的物体。

这种情况就应该逃跑。达米安很清楚那是什么，他低下头，看向那个地方。睡袍之下的内裤布料被撑起了一小片天地，有个什么呼之欲出。布鲁斯就把他的手按在其上，隔着布料感受它的变化。

“它变成这样都是因为你，而你居然想先走一步？”

“……”达米安突然说不出话，他有话哽在喉咙口，这是他为数不多的几次语塞。那对于一个十二岁的少年来说太过震撼了，哥谭有过这方面的传言，他也听到过不少，……只是没想过自己有一天会亲自碰上。他觉得自己再不离开就会出事，所以他也这么做了——挣脱开布鲁斯的手，向床边移动。

布鲁斯的脑袋肯定出了什么事，或者被什么操控了。从第一个亲吻开始，到现在，他的父亲因他而勃起了，这点令达米安浑身不舒服。

可蝙蝠侠比他动作更快。他把达米安完全抱进怀里，两只手腕再一次被他用一只手锁在一起，低头用深吻堵住他的嘴。他抽空把手伸进达米安的内裤，不轻不重揉着臀瓣。他一只手几乎就能握住两半，达米安的屁股不翘，而且还很小，但有点仍属于孩子的柔软肉感、并且手感很好，和他接触过的那些女郎不同。他忍不住用力捏了几下，达米安吃痛哼出声，他把食指和中指挤进臀缝，达米安在试着摇头，他感觉到了。

“专心接吻，达米安。”

年长者呼出的热气让达米安不得不直面现状，出乎意料的是，他乖乖听话了，虽然也没有回应，但他已经不挣扎了。

布鲁斯的味道确实会令人心安，达米安不得不承认这点。小朋友们会害怕蝙蝠侠，但蝙蝠侠的拥抱比任何镇定剂都更好用，更别提拥吻。达米安不喜欢迎合任何人，但他开始享受本不应该发生的这一刻，对于布鲁斯来说，罗宾不跟他对着干就是对他最好的礼物。他松开达米安青涩的唇，起身，双手制住达米安的腰，把他翻了个面重新摁到床上。他扒掉罗宾下身那条碍眼的遮蔽物，一手扶着达米安的小腹处，让他把屁股撅高——借外力撅高。

“父亲？！不，求你，别那么做！”这是他为数不多的乞求。达米安扭过头，他想翻身坐起来，但布鲁斯把他的双手反剪在了背后。“求你，别。父亲，我只有十二岁！”达米安声音颤抖，他几乎能预料到将要发生的事。他双腿被强行分开，保持着跪着的姿势，像个被逮捕的罪犯一样趴在床上，睡衣耷拉在被锁在后背的胳膊上。布鲁斯在他的视线盲区里，看不到的敌人总会令人不安，布鲁斯现在就是那个敌人。

布鲁斯没说话，他很清楚自己在做什么，这点不用达米安来提示。他俯下身，又一次把食指和中指搅进达米安的嘴里，等沾满了唾液再退出来。达米安的舌头挡不住布鲁斯的手指，只能用喉咙发出抗议的呜咽声。男人起身，把包裹着晶亮液体的手指蹭上达米安屁股的那圈褶皱，抗议声戛然而止，达米安小小的惊呼了声，臀肌不自觉颤了一下。布鲁斯用那两根手指在达米安的小洞旁打转，食指探进达米安的童贞。

“我求你，……”

他的下半句话被唾沫呛在了喉管。达米安只觉得有异物进到了它不应该去的地方，穴口下意识收缩，夹住了布鲁斯的食指。仅仅是一根手指而已，对一个不经人事的小孩来说也非常困难，布鲁斯的指头有点痛，他又前进一点，但达米安依旧在用力挤着他的手指。

“放松些，达米安。我的食指快被你夹断了。”

“我做不到——唔呃…！”

布鲁斯在他为自己辩驳的时候挤进了第二根手指，满是津液的中指。达米安一时间没有控制住他的音量，他因为未知的惊恐而叫出声。布鲁斯试图把手指再往里送一些，奈何达米安实在太紧张了，只让他没入了前一个指节。

“放松，达米安，放松。”他身子前倾，像在马场驯慰不听话的马儿一样，语调低沉而温柔。“如果你不松松你的屁眼，我的手指就断在里面了。”

达米安还是不习惯他的父亲对他说垃圾话，这反而让他夹的更紧了。布鲁斯皱起眉，他松开束缚达米安的那只手，狠狠拍上了达米安的一侧屁股。响声清脆，达米安愣住了，从臀瓣那传来的痛感提醒他：他的父亲刚刚打了他屁股。

这是家庭教育经常会涉及到的环节，只不过放到现在就有点说不过去。达米安愣神的时候屁股洞是有些放松的，布鲁斯借机伸进更深的地方，再缓慢的抽回来，再深入。

“停下，父亲……”

达米安禁不住弓起后背，唾液的分量不算多，干涩的紧迫感让他穴口生疼。布鲁斯抽送手指的频率慢慢加快，达米安把脸埋进胳膊里，挡住自己随时都可能出糗的嘴，直到他的身子肉眼可见的颤了颤。布鲁斯放慢了手指的动作，小孩子的还是太过年幼了，两根手指就阻碍重重。

“我不能停下。你得学着去适应。”


End file.
